Hanafuda
by Nine9 Lives
Summary: After the death of her brother Rinto, Rin promises to hunt down Len Kagamine for killing her brother. But whilst searching she finds a girl called Lenka unaware that she is Len in disguise, Rin befriends the supposed girl. Rin x Len
1. Prologue

"Hmm..." Rin served her cards before taking a card from the pile "I win" The girl took the cards from the floor showing that she had won

"How do you keep winning?" Rinto complained looking at his own cards "You're way too lucky Rin-chan"

"Maybe you're just not good at this game nii-san" Rim joked

"How can I be bad at a game based on luck?" Rinto scoffed looking on at his younger sister.

"You're just unlucky Rinto-nii" Rin yawned

"Yeah I guess I am..." Rinto glanced at the clock. "It's getting rather late Rin. You should be getting to bed"

"Aww... But Rinto, it's way too early!" Rin wined

"Maybe, but you have school tomorrow and Have to work late tomorrow as well" Rinto informed

"Fine then" Rin gave.

As Rin got to her bedroom she lay on her bed pulling out her phone. She wasn't tired, she could text Miku and see what she was up to.

"Rin." Rinto opened the door stared at the teenage girl "Go to sleep"

"Come on just 5 more minutes" Rin insisted

"No Rin-chan, put the phone down and go to sleep" The older boy demanded

"Ok" Rin placed the Rin on the table side "Hey, nii-san"

"Yes?" Rinto responded moving closer to his sister

"Can you promise me something?" Rin looked down

"What is it Rin-chan?" Rinto sat on the girls bed

"Well you know how Mother died and father left us?" Rin told causing her brother to simply nod "You're all that I have left. Can..can you promise that you'll never leave me all alone?"

"Don't worry Rin-chan" Rinto kissed the girl's forehead "I promise"

Rin smiled watching her brother leave

"Goodnight nii-san" Rin closed her eyes

"Goodnight Rin-chan" The blonde boy told turning the lights off and leaving the room.

* * *

Len stared around suspiciously checking the gun in his hand.

_'How did I let Gaupko convince me into this'_ Len thought._ 'Sure, I need the money. __I'm normally used to just stealing things, but this?__' _

"Don't worry Rin-chan I'm coming home now" The Rinto pressed the ear to his mobile phone "I'll be home in about 5 minutes. See you then." Rinto ended the call wondering through the dark street. The blonde man didn't exactly like to take this route to his apartment, but it was a short cut.

The teenage boy spotted the older man walking down the street. This guy would do Len gripped his gun, pulling the handkerchief over his face before turning to face the man

"H..Hey you!" Len Yelled gaining the other blondes attention

"Huh? Yeah?" Rinto noticed the teenage boy

"G..give your money!" Len aimed the gun at the man

Rinto moved his eyes over the boy. It was clearly his first time attempting to mug someone. His hands were shaking violently and he was sweating.

"Ok just let me get my wallet" Rinto spoke slowly placing his hands into his pocket and pulling out his wallet.

"H..hand it over" Len demanded

moving to hand the wallet over the blonde man took the chance striking Len in the face with his fist causing him to stubble. The older blonde attempted the disarm the boy trying to take the gun from the younger boy grasping the gun. Panicking Len pulled the trigger causing the Blonde man to freeze and collapse to the ground.

"Shit...Shit!" Len yelled noticing that the bullet had hit the other boy. Panicking the boy did the only thing he thought of running away. '_I...I didn't mean to kill him! It was an accident!'_ Len didn't know exactly where he was running he just ran.

* * *

Rin stared at the grave the tears coming from her eyes wouldn't stop.

_'Why did you have to die nii-chan?' _Rin wiped another one of the endless stream of water from her face _'Y..You promised me that you'd never leave on my own'_

"Rin?"

Rin stared at the silver haired policewoman.

"I want give my condolences to you" Detective Yowane explained "We are doing all that we can to find your brother's killer"

"Do..do you know who did it?" Rin questioned

"We believe that the killer was a teen called Len Kagamine" Haku informed "But we cannot find his whereabouts"

Rin noded watching the woman leave before glancing back at her brother's grave "I promise Rinto. I will find Len Kagamine and make him pay for what he did to you"


	2. Chapter 1

**5 Years Later**

"Len wake up!" The blonde felt the woman standing above him shake the boy violently with his foot

"I'm awake Meiko" Len informed sitting up in his futon.

"Well get ready and get changed" Meiko informed "I need you to go out for me"

"Huh?" Len pushed the sleep from his eyes "Why do I have to go?"

"Because I said so" Meiko informed

Len attempted to argue with the woman but he knew that if he had tried to it would be most likely to end with Len leaving anyway, the same way all his fights with Meiko ended.

"Fine then" Len gave in, knowing he had no choice either way.

"Here" Meiko handed the dress to the boy "Get changed"

"I hate having to wear these clothes" Len complained "Can't I just dress in something appropriate? It seems like forever since I actually wore something other than girl's clothes"

"Len you know that your wanted" The brunette reminded "What if someone recognizes you? Even if it was long ago you can't take that risk"

"What do you even want me to pick up?" Len questioned

"I need you to collect some more alcohol" Meiko handed a list to the boy "We wouldn't want our customers getting angry now would we?"

"Are you sure you're not just gonna drink all this?" Len raised his eyebrow "You know what happened last time"

"Relax Len I'll be fine" Meiko told "Anyway this is for the customers. I swear"

"You said it was for the customers last time as well" Len pointed out

Meiko just glared at the blonde leaving to let the boy change.

Len sighed Meiko may have been bossy, but he was grateful of her. She practically his adoptive mother. After the incident he eventually wound up at outside Meiko's house. Len didn't know why exactly she took the boy in. But she offered to let him stay if he helped her out around her house. She even gave him her old clothes to help disguise who he was.

Len stared at the mirror pinning his hair up into a ponytail. What had happened was years ago. He wouldn't be reconsidered. Len covered his hands in his face. He still remembered the day well. It haunted him no matter where he went. Pulling himself together the boy got up an left

* * *

Entering the shop Len noticed a certain blue haired man

"Good mourning, Lenka" Kaito greeted the blonde "You're up early. Let me guess Meiko sent you out on another errand to collect more Alcohol?"

"Yeah, Pretty much" Len yawned

"You know, she's going to end up drinking it all herself" Kaito laughed

"I know. But what am I supposed to do? Say no? She'd kill me if I didn't do it" Len told

"I suppose you're right" Kaito responded "To get Meiko angry you'd have to have a death wish"

Len rubbed his eyes. It was way to early to be up, he'd much rather be lying in bed. Failing to noticed the Blonde knocked straight into another person.

"S..sorry" Len apologized staring at the Girl in front of him. She was about the same height as him and she had blonde hair herself that was kept in a ribbon at the bottom of her hair. he Girl gave no response she just stared coldly at the boy her face didn't show any emotion, she simply moved past passed the boy as if nothing had just happened.

"K..Kaito-kun?" Len muttered watching the other blonde

"Yeah?" Kaito responded

"Do..do you know who that girl is?" Len asked

"Hmm... I don't know her name, but I've seen her a few times." The blue haired boy explained "Why did you want to know?"

"I...I don't know." Len rubbed his eyebrow. It's just something about that girl..."

* * *

Exiting the shop the boy prepared to head for home fumbling into his bag the boy pulled out his phone. It was just Meiko texting him to come home already. Len turned off the phone and stuck it into the bag.

The boy promised him self that he would go straight back to sleep when he got back. Len glanced around noticing something strange in the corner of his eye. It was that girl again from back in the liquor store. She was sitting on the ground her back leaning against the wall. The boy looked around moving closer to the blonde girl.

The girl seemed asleep, she was breathing softly and he eye's were shut. This seemed like a strange place for the girl to be taking a nap. Len admired the girl for a seconded, crouching down to get a better look at her face. Her hair was drooping down onto her face. Reaching out the boy attempted to move the girl's hair out of her face.

"What do you think you're doing..Pervert!" The blonde girl gripped the boy's hand not even opening her eyes.

"I...I was just..." Len panicked desperately trying to remove the death grip that this girl had on his arm.

The girl opened her eyes recognizing the boy.

"Oh... You're that girl from the store" The blonde noted letting the boy go. Making him fall down. The girl stood up watching the boy "What were you doing?"

"I was just... Admiring you." Len explained

"Admiring me?" The girl tilted her head

"I was just moving the hair out of your face." The boy explained frantically "That's all I swear"

"What's your name?" The girl lent down

"L...en..Ka" Len gave the girl his fake name

"Nice to meet you Lenka." The girl extended her hand to the boy "I'm Rin!"

* * *

A/N

Ok well I wasn't originally going to write this next chapter so soon, but seeing how popular the prologue was I thought I'd right this. I'll admit I got the idea for this story while playing "hachi hachi flowery battle of kagamines" (Damn that's a long Title), and so my amazing mind came up with this fic.


	3. Chapter 2

Len glanced at the blonde girl in front of him.

"So… Rin" Len put on his best female voice impression. He had been doing it a while so he was quite convincing "What are you doing sleeping here?"

"He..well" Rin rubbed the back of her neck "I haven't slept in the last few days. So now I'm just trying to catch some z's"

_''Z's?'_ Len raised his eyebrow at the girl. "Why don't you just go home and sleep?"

"The thing about that is..." Rin paused for a moment figuring the best way to tell the other blonde "I kind of…don't have a home"

"You don't have a home?" Lenka responded. "I have a place. If you want you round if you want"

"Really. You'd let me do that?" Rin was slightly sceptical. Why had this boy she had just met offered to let her into his home?

"Su..sure" Len didn't know why exactly he told the girl what he did. Meiko probably wouldn't want another teenage blonde running around her house. Len hoped that the blonde would just decline his offer.

"Hmm…ok then if you insist" The blonde girl smiled

* * *

"Oh.. ok then" Len dreaded hopefully if he was lucky Meiko would had already left the house.

Len opened the door checking if there was anyone in.

"Mei..Meiko?" Len called out receiving no answer. _'Good' _Len sighed Meiko wasn't in right now.

Len pushed through the door the other blonde following behind him.

"I wasn't expecting you to have house. Especially not this nice" Rin looked at the pictures on the wall. Strangely it seemed that there none of the girl. "Hey who's this" Rin showed the picture of Meiko to the other blonde

"Oh that's Meiko…My…mother" Len Lied "She lives here with me"

"Really? Do you look after her?" Rin questioned

"I guess you could say that" Len stopped himself laughing. Meiko hardly needed looking after.

"Do you think she minds letting me stay here?" Rin asked

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Len said nervously trying to think too much of what exactly the brunette was going to do when she returned to find Rin there.

"Hey so have you got somewhere I can sleep then?" The blonde asked

"You can have the spare room" Len told leading the girl to the room

Rin viewed the room immediately jumping onto the bed and laying down.

"Oh yeah" Rin groaned in excitement. It had been too long since she had managed to sleep on an actual bed. Especially one that was this comfortable.

"There should be a blanket you can use in the cupboard" Len pulled the quilt from the wooden cupboard.

Len looked at the girl who had just fallen asleep _'Wow that was quick! She must really'_ not have slept in a while. The Boy placed the blanket over the girl letting her sleep.

* * *

"You just let some homeless girl into our house?!" Meiko Yelled

"Well I err…" Len fumbled his hands around trying to find some explanation "She looked like she just needs somewhere to stay"

"So you volunteered to let her stay here?!" Meiko stressed "We don't know who she is"

"I just thought it was the right thing to do" Len tried to explain

"Len did you not think for one second?!" Meiko Shouted "Does she even know about you?"

"Of course not!" Len looked back

"Len you can't let random people in you don't know!" Meiko informed

"So?" Len responded "You didn't know me when we first met. I just did what you did for me"

Meiko starred at the ground unable to come up with a response.

"When I found you Len you nothing more than a scarred child" Meiko placed her hand onto the boy's shoulder "I know you didn't mean to do what you did"

"So can Rin stay?" The blonde looked up the brunette

"I guess she can stay for a little while." The brunette gave in. "But if she does anything. You'll be the one responsible"

* * *

Entering the spare room Len looked at the girl sleeping in the bed. The boy was amazed at how she managed to sleep through all that shouting. Len looked down at the tea he had brought for the girl placing it next to her bedside. The boy prepared to leave before he noticed the girl struggling in her sleep

"Rinto..." Rin cried out

_'Rinto?'_ Len thought

The blonde boy moved back towards

"Don't leave me!" The girl called

'She must behaving a nightmare' Len figured. The girl continued to talk in her sleep but Len could not make it out. Shifting his head to the side and moving closer he heard the girl speak again

"Lenka?"

_'Why is she saying my name?'_ Len wondered _'Is she dreaming about me?'_

Len looked at thegirl's face noticing she was awake and staring right at him

"What are you doing?" Rin rubbed her eyes

"I.. I brought you some tea" Len offered the drink attempting changing the subject

"Oh thank you" Rin took the drink staring into it

"So... why did you come to Crypton?" Len tried to make conversation

"Crypton?" Rin eventually remembered it was the name of the town

"I...I'm looking for someone" Rin slipped the drink

"Who?" The blonde asked

"I can't really tell you that" Rin responded

"Oh... I see" Len rubbed the back of his head. Boy this girl was really making it hard to make conversation

"So why did you come here?" Rin asked the cross dresser

"How do you know I'm not from here?" Len questioned

"I just had a hunch" The blonde girl admitted "You don't seem that you're from around here"

"Well I came here 5 years ago. To live with my mother" Only half of that was really a lie. "I had to move after an incident"

"What incident?" Rin asked

"I can't really tell you that" Len responded himself

"Oh I see" Rin smiled finishing off her tea "Hey where's your bathroom?"

"Second door on the right" The blonde informed

"Thanks" Rin got up placing the unfinished tea on the side "Keep it warm for me"

Finding the bathroom the girl checked to see the coast was clear.

Entering the bathroom the girl locked the door and pulled out her phone, dialing the number

"Hello?" The person on the other side answered

"It's me, Rin" The blonde informed

"It's nice to speak to you again, Rin." The other person told "I would have preferred if you contacted me sooner though"

"I was a little preoccupied" Rin explained "..I ended staying with some girl and her mother"

"What are they like?" The caller asked

"The girl is... a little strange but she means well" The blonde told "And I haven't met her mother yet"

"Tell me though Rin. Have you found him yet?" The person asked

"No, but I'm looking" The blonde informed

"You need to find Guakpo ,Rin" The caller told

"Believe me. I will find him" Rin promised "Guakpo is my lead to finding my brother's killer"


End file.
